


CHANGELING / DRAINING

by pensiveAbstraction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, cringy emo poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensiveAbstraction/pseuds/pensiveAbstraction
Summary: just a random poem that i wrote and decided to post idk
Kudos: 2





	CHANGELING / DRAINING

fill the cup  
it keeps on draining  
surface descends  
the liquid waning

you try and try  
confidence feigning  
pretend the damp  
is just the raining

out of fluid  
ground is staining  
you try but you  
just keep on draining

**CHANGELING / DRAINING**

little changeling  
are you waiting  
for the truth to show

do what you do  
let life destruct  
and fester down below

keep on hiding  
your time biding  
wonder if they know

when they find you  
break your construct  
truth will let you go


End file.
